1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to containers. Specifically, and not by way of limitation, the present invention relates to a multi-chamber container for separately storing liquids and other reconstitutable materials in a single insert.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many instances where someone needs to have access to fluids, especially when the individual travels outside of a residence. In particular, it is quite common for parents to carry fluids for use by infants or young children, such as infant formula stored in a baby bottle. Infant formula is a manufactured food designed and marketed for feeding to babies and infants under 12 months of age, usually prepared for bottle-feeding or cup-feeding from powder (mixed with water) or liquid (with or without additional water). Oftentimes, pre-mixed store bought formulations are not desired because of formulation modifications for the purpose of preserving the liquid that are either less palatable or irritable to an infant's sensitive alimentary canal. Typically, the powder of infant formula is stored separately from the water or liquid. The powder is typically stored separately because once the infant formula is mixed with water, the mixed formula has a limited time of use prior to spoiling or losing nutritional value in the formula. The parent either carries the powder in a separate container from the liquid or carries the powder alone and uses water from another source. Outside of the residence, the options for clean, potable water are dubious, with oftentimes the only option being potentially contaminated water fountains or restroom faucets. The infant formula powder is carried separately from the liquid to retain the freshness of the infant formula. Thus, to insure a safe mixture is provided to the infant, the parents do not mix the product until absolutely necessary.
However, the scheme of carrying powder or liquid separately from water comes with several disadvantages. First, the process of mixing the powder with a fluid is cumbersome. Oftentimes, the powder must be poured into a bottle. In such a case, the parent often has trouble easily pouring the powder into a narrow opening at the top of the container, i.e., baby bottle. Secondly, powder storage is often messy. Third, ambient temperature and humidity alter the powder chemistry if the container used to store the powder is not properly vacuum sealed. Fourth, reconstituting the unit may be inaccurate without an appropriate measuring apparatus. In addition, it is often difficult to store a fluid, such as water, without leaking or spilling the water.
Although there are no known prior art teachings of an apparatus such as that disclosed herein, a prior art reference that discusses subject matter that bears some relation to matters discussed herein is U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0078656 to Manning et al. (Manning). Manning discloses a baby bottle liner having a premeasured amount of sterilized powdered infant formula. However, Manning does not include separately stored contents in a multi-chamber configuration. Manning suffers from the disadvantage of requiring the cumbersome task of adding water or other liquid to the liner.
Thus, it would be advantageous to have an apparatus enabling a person to separate store different types of ingredients while enabling the mixing of the separate stored ingredients when desired. Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus.